Diamond City
Diamond City is the capital of Blue City, and home to iconic buildings, also where you are spawned. It is the most densely developed region. Overview Diamond City was one of the 4 oldest districts in Blue City. Its development started back in April 2012. Diamond City gets its name for it is the most valuable place in Blue City, with abundant flat land and proximity to the ocean. Since 2012, Diamond City is completely rebuilt under two urban renewal projects, but its position as a CBD remains unshaken. Diamond City is always ahead of other districts: it is the first place with tram coverage (tram service terminated in 2015), it has the tallest and most iconic buildings, it has the most frequent renovation so that it is always up to date. It is known as the city center or even the capital of the World (though there is no official capital in Blue Topia). 'Transportation' * Diamond Link:Diamond City Station ; * Diamond EXP. Link: Final Station ; * Coal Link: Diamond City Station; * FunLand Link:Diamond City Station; * RedsTown EXP. Link: Diamond City Station. 'Street and Buildings' Streets Country First Street 城市第一街, Lapis Road 立碧道 , Defence Road 防衛道, MineCraft Lane, Timo Street 添馬街 Buildings Area: Spawn * SPAWN Tower 出生塔 The Spawn Where you, and millions of players spawn. * WORLD Entrance 到訪局 Defence Rd. Know about the map, and get items * Blue Walls 藍城 Defence Rd. The oldest construction for Blue Topia, built in 2012, spanding around Lapis City & Diamond City Area: Bowor * BOWOR Tower 寶和大廈 Bowor Lane, Bowor Have a lot of upstair shops * EQUO Tower 彩和大廈 Bowor Lane, Bowor A newly constructed building, for upstair shops. Area: Country First * NETHER SHOP Lapis Rd. A shop selling construction materials * REDs BRICK Tower 紅磚樓 Lapis Rd./ Country First Str. A multi-usage building: Cafe, Clock Shop, and Apartments. * REDs RELAX Station Epic Hotel, Lapis Ro. A place for you to relax, go there by entering EPIC Hotel * Capital Aldrich Bay Apartments 帝都愛蝶藍灣 Defence Rd. THe first apartment building in Blue City, reconstructed in 2015 and renovated in 2017 DEC. * The MAGIC Shop 魔法店 Lapis Rd. A place selling potions, and enchanted books. * FunLand Main Entrance 歡樂園正門 Minecraft Lane A portal to the fantasy world of FunLand * OceanLinks Headquarters 海洋花園總部 Minecraft Lane * The MINECRAFT Apartments 世界住宅 Minecraft Lane A very subtle apartment building, but cosy. * City Centre (Square) 市中心 (廣場) Country 1st Str. * World Heights Tower 昇雲塔 Country 1st Street, City Centre The tallest tower in the world, labeled with the heights of buildings. On top, there are shops and sightseeing facilities. * Diamond City Station 寶藍巿站 Country 1st Str. The biggest terminal in this map: Diamond Link, FunLand Link, Coal Link, Capital EXP., and Nether Link is available. * EPIC Hotel 崖壁酒店 Country 1st Str. The first hotel in this map, with 8 rooms, and many shops. * Diamond City Hospital 寶藍巿醫院 Country 1st Str. * Circle Land Real Estate. 圓中地產 Country 1st Str. * Brian’s Shop 愷揚百貨本店 Country 1st Str. The first department store in Blue City, one of the biggest retail in this map. * Wilson City Gate 維新城入口 Country 1st Str. * Ocean Gardens Hotel 海洋花園酒店 Country 1st Str. A luxurious hotel, with detailed interiors and many facilities. * Ocean Gardens Hotel Swimming Pool 海洋花園酒店泳池 Country 1st Str. * Country First Garden 城市第一花園 Country 1st Str. * Wilson Tower 偉燊大廈 Country 1st Str. * Glass Town `Star’ Pier 寶璃鎮天星碼頭 Timo Str. A very old pier, listed as historic. * Double Arc Bridge Brian Wilson Harbour. * 'Historic Events' Tramways Demolish *Due to insufficient space and low demand, the Diamond City Tramways was demolished in 2015. The demolishment was criticized as a disregard of the tramways' historic importance as the first railway system in the world. Capital Apartments Fire *A fire burnt down the last building in the city with wooden interiors- Capital Apartments 1. The Capital Apartments 1 was the first apartment building in the world. Some reports claim that the fire was done by landlords so that developers can redevelop the property. The building was then replaced by Capital Aldrich Bay Apartments.